A Demon's Eyes
by Delilah Draken
Summary: [WIP - PotO X-OVER] What is Dark and what is Light? How do you chose your path? Is it even possible, or is everything already decided?
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Demon's Eyes  
**Author:** Delilah Draken  
**E-Mail:** delilahsdarkness@yahoo.de  
**Website:** www.delilahsdarkness.de.vu **Rating:** PG-13 (for now)  
**Fandom:** Star Wars, The Phantom of the Opera  
**Pairing(s):** n/a (for now)  
**Sequel/Series:** n/a  
**Status:** Work In Progress  
**Started:** April 01, 2004 - 22:58 hrs  
**Finished:** n/a  
**Disclaimer:** The stories are mine. All the rest - characters and locations you've heard of in TV shows, movies, books etc - belong to their respective owners. I am just borrowing them.  
**Summary:** What is Dark and what is Light? How do you chose your path? Is it even possible, or is everything already decided?  
**Warnings:** Now it happened. I finally crossed the border to insanity. Why, you may ask. The answer is simple. You find before you one of the first - if not the first Star Wars/The Phantom of the Opera crossover. May George Lucas, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber have mercy with my soul.

.

.

**_~ * ~ A Demon's Eyes ~ * ~_**

by  
Delilah Draken 

.

.

**Anakin (A Nal Kin, Anha Jom)**; old ritual title, probably of Tusken origin, in today's society often used as a name - Brothers of the Suns, Children of Darkness, Two Sides of the same truth - Twins; also see: **Al Jah, Can Jar, Carnor Jax**

.

_~ Prologue ~_

.

_I am dead._

I am dead and in heaven.

It has to be.

Why else would I be at this place? Why else would I have travelled through the boundaries of reality to return to the one place I longed to return to for my whole miserable life? And as I know that the place I always thought of as home, the planet I was born on, this eternal dust ball whose sky is alighted with two suns, is nothing more than a product of my imagination, the answer is quite simple. I have to be dead. Presumably due to a massive head wound.

This would explain why I'm hallucinating on this great scale.

Yes, I'm dead and in heaven.

Why else would I have left my own domain hidden in the shadows of my opera's beauty? Why else would I be here in I assume a hangar bay and gape at a masked man?

And why the hell, do I have the distinctive feeling that I know this creature of darkness?

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

A scream of denial was on the boy's lips, barely threatening to come out, as he came to be witness of an old prophecy's end. Just moments ago he saw his friend Kenobi being killed by none other than the Dark Lord himself, and now...

Now there was no Obi-Wan Kenobi anymore. No more stories of the Jedi from old Ben. No more lessons about a Force he didn't believe in anyway, but had to know more about because it was his one link to his long dead father. No more old insane General Kenobi. There was nothing left of him. Just nothing.

But merely a second later there stood a man in place of an old knights corpse. A man who if not for his totally different choice of garment could be the Dark Lord's twin brother.

.

"Merde" the strange man whispered as he turned his head to observe his surroundings. No obvious route to escape. Great. Just bloody great.

Than he saw it. An open gateway. His path to freedom. All he had to do was to get around the costumed fellow in front of him.

"Is this costume supposed to be intimidating, Monsieur? Because if that is the case, I advise you to find a new tailor"

With these words he walked around the masked man. At least that is what he tried. But a blood red glowing stick was blocking his way.

He just looked at the obviously as a weapon intended red... thing.

"A word of good intention, Monsieur. Don't make me angry. You wouldn't find the experience much to your liking."

"You are either insane or very confident in you abilities." A somewhat distorted voice answered. He only nodded and resumed walking, the red barrier had already vanished.

"Good that we understand each other, my friend." The stranger said as he crossed the threshold of a room which was no real room. But he didn't know that at the moment.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

_"Who are you?"_

The boy is getting annoying. Someone should make him shut up.

"I am Erik." I tell the child. For he is nothing but a child, despite his years.

"And that is supposed to explain everything, right?" the princess asks. Of course, little girl. That is all the answer you are going to get from me.

"Just throw him out the air lock. He's obviously one of Vader men or he wouldn't have survived that meeting with Tall, Dark and Deadly."

Tall, Dark and Deadly. That amuses me. Really, it does. I remember a time when I was called something similar. The memory makes me laugh.

"What is so funny?" the rude captain of this beautiful vessel demands to know, trying to give his wish some depth with the nuzzle of his weapon under my chin.

"You, Monsieur, trying to be so brave, to show no fear when all you want to do at this moment is run home to mama and hide behind her skirts."

That makes the captain, Solo I think his name is, step away from me. The princess doesn't look so confident anymore as well. Only the boy still has this gleam of curiosity in his eyes.

How I hate it when they look at me like that. Like I am nothing more than a piece of laboratory equipment. Like I will tolerate it as they cut me open to see what is inside.

"Who are you?" he asks again. And this time I answer with the truth. The one truth I didn't speak out loud since I was eight years old. The name I didn't use since was forced to leave my home under the twin suns.

"Anakin Skywalker." At least, it shuts him up... 


	2. Chapter One

> **Author's Note:** My apologies for the long wait. I try to write faster but it seems that my brain doesn't like this wish of mine. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Delilah  
May 28, 2004 - 17:58 hrs 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> _ Chapter One _
> 
> .
> 
> _Silence. Blessed silence, how did I miss you?_
> 
> One could hear a pin fall, if one was inclined to do so. But of course, I'm not one of those men who have to set their attention on such trivial things. No, I am not like ordinary human beings.
> 
> Instead I take my pleasures where I find them and look around in this 'ship'. A nice construction, I have to admit...
> 
> Do they have to gawk at me like I'm some kind of... of... FREAK?
> 
> Before I can tell them in no uncertain terms that I seriously dislike such behaviour around me, I find myself hugged by a 100 kilos tin can.
> 
> .
> 
> "Master Anakin. Master Anakin, what a happy day to finally meet you again." Do I know this contraption?
> 
> "It was such a tragedy to hear that Master Anakin died in that accident. But I knew that Master Anakin was still alive, you were just not in a place where you could hear of your family." What is this 'thing' talking about? Anakin dead? Good joke, hear me laugh.
> 
> "Who are you?" The words leave my mouth before I can reign them in. I really don't want to know what this golden menace to my lung capacity is.
> 
> Metal arms leave me to find my breath again. And I have to search for a bit of time, this enthusiastic metallic fellow scared my lungs so much that they were hiding behind the next galaxy.
> 
> "My name is C-3PO. Surely you remember me, Master Anakin?"
> 
> Yes, I remember...
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> "Anakin!" A woman's voice floated through the hot air. Full of love and protectiveness did this proud soul care for her offspring. Though she was not able to protect her children from her fate, she taught her sons the old values.
> 
> "Anakin! Come in, boys. Dinner's ready." This time there was a reaction. Two boys who could not be more different if they were of complete different species ran into the house. One bright with eyes full of dreams and fantasy, full of adventures and complicated machinery, the other dark and gloomy, far too sarcastic for his own good and too much bound to the desert sands to ever understand the ways of other people.
> 
> This were her children, her beautiful sons. Her Anakin. Most people never tried to understand why she named the twins in Tusken tradition, why she chose a name to call both. Most people just didn't want to understand the ways of the sands. But she did. As the last daughter of Skywalker it was her duty to protect her line, to ensure her name's survival. And so she didn't follow her love into the sands. She wouldn't have followed her beloved warrior even if there wasn't a slave implant that made such a thing impossible.
> 
> She raised her sons in the Tusken way. And for a Tusken twins are not two but soul with two bodies. Because of that most Tusken names were plural, especially those names which honoured the suns.
> 
> .
> 
> Shmi Skywalker smiled not often, but when she did her happiness brightened her face for weeks. Though she had not much cause for happiness as a slave on Tatooine, her soul found peace in the eternal sands. Some said her heart was Tusken, that there was reason behind her strange ways and her children's magic. Others said she had only one child, one blond boy with bright blue eyes, that the other child, the boy who always wrapped his face in bandages and kept hidden till the moons went out, was not of Skywalker blood. They said the Sun's Shadow was only an illusion. Little did they know that it was part of a family's game to make a whole town think that way.
> 
> Little did they know that these rumours made a smile appear on beautiful Shmi Skywalker's face. That there was enough darkness within her kind soul to scare even the Hutts.
> 
> .
> 
> "Look Anakin, this is C-3PO. He will help mom." This statement didn't meet much enthusiasm. Of course, the boy's brother was happy about finding the old droid parts in their master's backyard the day before, it just wasn't in his nature to raise his hopes. He whose face was always hidden understood perhaps better than others.
> 
> "Yes, he will be a fine example of your mastery over the vast lands of technology." As sarcastic it may have sounded, the boy truly believed what he told his twin. "He will be beautiful."
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> _"You are beautiful." I hear myself say without really thinking about it. Anakin's pet project truly is a master piece._
> 
> Somehow I seem to have shocked my 'friends'. What an amusing thought.
> 
> But in this moment I realize what the droid is telling me.
> 
> "What does that mean he is dead? I was sold off planet, not him. How did he manage to kill himself if even the Tusken wouldn't dare to attack one of us?"
> 
> "You really don't know, Master Anakin." The 'I'm sorry' is not spoken. I am grateful for that.
> 
> Only now do the others react. The captain and his bodyguard look at me suspiciously. The princess whose name I still don't know, and to be honest don't care to learn, seems to believe I'm some kind of religious icon for her to worship. And the boy's eyes are so full of sadness that even my cold heart is inclined to comfort him. Of course, I don't follow that disturbingly strong instinct.
> 
> "Anakin Skywalker was killed by Darth Vader." Why do I have the feeling that he is angry with me? "My father was killed by Darth Vader." Ahh, that is it. I'm family. How... delightful.
> 
> I only answer to the droid, C-3PO. "Are you telling me, that he is really dead? That this Vader" And here I see my black clothed 'friend' "killed my brother and nobody dared to question it?"
> 
> I can see that nobody came to the same conclusion as I. Strange how my mind works sometimes. Really strange. And still, I know it to be true.
> 
> That doesn't mean that I'm sharing my knowledge. Oh no, what Erik protects he keeps.
> 
> .
> 
> Well, my dear Vader, till we meet again.


End file.
